ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
Ash is a minor protagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He opposes the Ninja at the start of the Tournament of Elements, but later becomes good friends with the heroes after discovering Chen’s diabolical plans. He is the current Master of Smoke. Ash is a confident fighter with natural talent. One of his many tricks that makes him a tough opponent is transforming into a puff of smoke, tricking his foe. Like many of the Elemental Masters, Ash was easily manipulated into participating in the Tournament of Elements. History Ash was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Smoke. The Invitation Ash was one of the participants who boarded the ship to the Tournament of Elements, on Clouse's orders. Only One Can Remain In the hunt for the Jadeblades, Ash is seen fighting Lloyd for the Blade and ended up failing on getting the Blade. It's later revealed that he was one of the participants who managed to get the blades. Versus Ash was chosen to battle Kai in the Tournament in the third round. In the volcano, Ash took the lead on Kai by disappearing and reappearing on the bridge, with the Jadeblade falling on the rocks below. Kai climbs under the bridge and attempts to kick Ash, but the Master of Smoke uses his powers to evade the attack. Kai continuously attacks Ash, with none of his blows landing while Ash keeps disappearing and reappearing and his punches landing, eventually sending the Master of Fire through the bridge and hanging. Kai flips himself back onto secured planks and uses his Spinjitzu to push Ash back, though the end result is the same. Kai then launches multiple fireballs, only for Ash to dodge them while they begin burning through the bridge. Ash manages to apprehend Kai, but he launches one more fireball which successfully burns through the last of the bridge, sending both of them onto the rocks below. The two then battle in midair over the Jadeblade where they're evenly matched until Ash goes for the Blade. Kai then attacks him, where he uses his powers to avoid being hit; Kai uses this as his chance to take the Blade and end the match with Ash eliminated. Spellbound Ash watched as Cole and Zane explained their plan to escape the Noodle Factory through the sewer network. Just a little fact: when most of the Masters had their powers, they had arrogant attitudes. When they lost them, they seemed to care about others more, knowing how they felt. The Forgotten Element Ash is seen as one of the elemental masters, pushing the Roto Jet, and was among the Elemental Masters that regained their elemental power. = Appearance Ash has gray hair set in a similar, spiky fashion to Kai's. He has thick black eyebrows and lines on either side of his mouth. His arms are grey and his hands are black. He has similar body printing to the Zukin Suits of the Ninja. He has a padded square pattern on his body and brown and grey shoulder pads. He has a large belt with a grey buckle and a brown interior. His legs and waistline have silver shackles on them. Trivia *His element appears somewhat similar to Air. *His Elemental Symbol looks similar to the one The Golden Master had, except it's not golden. *He is one of the only Elemental Masters that can and more often does change his own body form. *His element is similar to part of the element of fire (Skylor and Kai used fire to create smoke to escape from Chen. *His name resembles the name of Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon series and Ash from Egypt Mythology. Gallery AshGrin.PNG KaivsAsh.PNG|Ash fighting Kai Fight36.PNG SewerPlan.png|Ash among the other Elemental Masters making a plan of escape. SoRAsh.png|Ash in Shadow of Ronin TAsh.png|Ash in the Tournament of Elements App Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Smoke Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:Season 4 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans